


if he be worthy

by endquestionmark



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were both born to be kings,” Odin the Allfather says to them, two children bright with hope, torches in the vaults, smiling the unreserved smile of those who know they are loved.</p>
<p>(Brief Thor character study.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if he be worthy

“You were both born to be kings,” Odin the Allfather says to them, two children bright with hope, torches in the vaults, smiling the unreserved smile of those who know they are loved.

Of course, they do not know then - Loki was born to be king of the vast, howling wildness, the spaces between, king of himself first and others later; he was born to rule a mad land of madmen, the screaming void, the sobbing wastes.

Thor was born golden and beautiful, strong and brilliant as gold, as the sun, as the day, and everyone knows that he will someday rule Asgard, golden land, golden boy. His armor is storm-grey and his cloak blood-red and they still bow to him smiling; Loki wears the green of the forests and the gold of Asgard and they still whisper about him when they think he cannot hear. So it goes.

“Run home, princess,” the jotun sneers, and Thor grins, blinding in the gloom and the snow and the ice, lets Mjolnir drop by its strap, and starts a war.

Thor _Odinson_ , that is, Thor son of Odin, Thor the rightful son, Thor the only rightful king, now and ever, now and always, and maybe Loki goes a little mad then, but who wouldn’t? Liar, finding that his life is a lie.

He commands the lightning and the storm, he is a force of nature, unnatural though he may seem, he is truth to Loki’s lie and he burns, burns, burns like the sun, burns beautiful and bright and terrible.

_If he be worthy_ , the words say, burned into Mjolnir, burned into the sky.

Thor son of Odin dies for his friends, loves a mortal, leaves her and tells Loki to his face “I will not fight you, brother.” Thor son of Odin breaks the Bifrost for worlds he has never seen and now never will, breaks his own heart with the last shattering blows, catches Loki as they tumble into space.

Loki looks up at him, Thor, _if he be worthy_ \- and when has he not been, how can he be unworthy now?

Loki looks up at him, blinding, magnificent, _born to be king_ , and chooses the void.


End file.
